Foreign
by AcaciaDawn105
Summary: Bear with me. I am so sorry to those of you who don't like AAU, but that's what this is. As far as I know, this is the first of the present time version of the wonderful Game of Thrones. Summary: it is present-time, Khal Drogo is taking for a trip across the Narrow Sea for personal and political reasons. I am attempting to make it good, I will make a less AU story ASAP!
1. Chapter 1

_**Foreign**_

 _ **Chapter One~ Strange Beginnings**_

 _ **AN: So, this is gonna sound really weird...I had a dream a couple of nights ago that included scenes from this story. I don't really know where this is going to go, but I'm gonna try to make it make sense. Read and review, because I know that it will probably suck. So, on with the show.**_

The news media was buzzing. Everywhere, there was talk of the big star that was coming into the country, and why he was. Serephina made a concious effort to ignore her overly excited roommate, Linley. The short, blonde-headed pixie was jumping around their apartment, jabbering in the red-head's ear.

"He's looking for a _wife_ , Phina. The mags I get every month say that just about every woman in his country has been offered up to him, but he didn't like any of them."

"You shouldn't read that stuff, it'll turn your brain into mush. I really don't care about some bigshot foreign prince trying to find some chick that he's not really interested in for some political role, so he can screw the next piece of ass that comes along without the reprocussions that come with it."

"That's not it! He's looking for _love_ , Phina. He wants to feel that spark with someone that you can only get with that one special person. And he's not a prince, he's a Khal, meaning he literally has control over the equivilent of a small country. Forty _thousand_ people, occationally moving over a huge expanse of grassy plane. Come on, tell me that doesn't interest you."

"Yeah, and I'm looking to adopt a little African child with some unknown illness. Get your head out of the clouds and be real. It's a political move, Lin. Believe me, I've been studying the monarchy for years. And, yeah, it seems interesting, but I do not care about some weird dude that rides around on a horse all day because his whole country is so bass-akwards, and they refuse to catch up with the rest of the world. Now if you would excuse me, I have to go to work."

 _ **Aboard the Khal's ship...**_

The whole voiage over the Great Black Sea, Khal Drogo stared off into space, dredding the landing. Getting off the ship meant having to face the press, and cameras being shoved in his face and lights flashing. This whole trip was just a huge waste of time. He had no desire to be married, and therefore, no woman was good enough for him. Unfortunately, with other khalasar on the move, other khals having children left and right, he had no choice. As the greatest of them all, the undefeated, he had to make sure his legacy lived on. On that note, he had agreed with the Dosh Khaleen, the wives of past Khals who goverened all Khalasars. But, to pass on his kingdom, it had to be a ligitamate heir, not some bastard born from a rutt with some random woman. Luckily, the Dothraki didn't restrict the potential mates to just princesses or high ranking royalty, so he wasn't stuck with some ugly wench with an attitude problem and no right to ride by his side.

Their ways were strange, but it was their ways, so he stood by them, though not as radically as his predicesors. Now, here he was, halfway around the world to try to find some girl to take home and make a queen. Despite many misconceptions, the Dothraki did have standards, and his might have been higher than others. He wanted someone to rule with him, not just bear children, but to be his counterpart, his consort. Not that many women understood that.

" _My Khal?_ " Rakharo lingered in the doorway.

" _What is it?_ "

" _We are ready. The ship is docked, and the paparazzi are waiting. Should we make them go away?"_

 _"No. They want a story, let us give them one, get it over with."_ Straightening his long braid, Drogo strode past his bloodrider, out to the gangplank. As he predicted, lights started flashing as soon as he was visible from the dock. People were shouting questions at him, but he tried to ignore them as he turned to see his bloodriders (guards) move past him to make sure no one assaulted the Khal.

"Khal Drogo, is it true that you are attempting to find a wife here, way across the Narrow Sea?"

"Is it true that you're looking for more than one? Our sources claim that you starting a harem to keep you busy."

"What are you looking for in a wife? What would you want her to look like?"

"Obviously you don't want someone of darker desent or you would have stayed in your own country, isn't this true?"

In his deep, booming voice he answered, "My motives are my own. I do not need a reason to visit a foreign country. Though, yes, some Khals in the past have taken more than one wife, I do not care for having to deal with more than one women." Looking at one of the female reporters, he snarked, "Your whole species is a hassle to deal with, so why would I want to deal with more than one?" Then he pushed past them and climbed into his car, heading to the place he had rented for the short time he was there. Rubbing his face, he noticed Rakharo staring at him. " _What?"_

 _"You have no problem dealing with women..."_

 _"For a short period of time. If I am to commit to one for my whole life, better make sure it's not one that is going to make it a miserable experiance."_

Two weeks later, Serephina rolled over to glance at her clock, wondering if she had time to sleep some more. _7:30am_ is what it read.

"Shit!" she bolted out of bed to grab her stuff. Running into the kitchen, she saw Linley sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, reading a newspaper. "What are you doing up so early? Isn't kind of your perogative to never be up before 9?"

"Had to make sure I got one of the first newspapers this morning."

"Why?" Serephina hurried around, pouring coffee and shoving a bagel in the toaster.

"Because, Khal Drogo is supposed to be in the city today."

"Aaaand you think you might be able to catch his eye by standing in a giant crowd with a billion other women? I thought you said this guy was looking for someone special. There's no such thing as love at first sight, Lin. He's not gonna just see your face randomly in a sea of eager, vying faces, and suddenly know you're his true love." Glancing at her watch, she cursed again.

"You are such a party pooper, Phina. And why are you in such a hurry?"

"Because, I have to be at the restaurant to open today. I've got 15 minutes, and if this guy is actually in the city, it's bound to be hectic. Streets will be cut off, crowds will be out, and I might be late to work. So, if you will excuse me from your crazy fantasy, I have to go."

 _ **Khal's Car**_

Did this girl ever shut up? Next to him sat one of the members of one of the highest ranking families in the country. Daenerys Targaryen, the youngest and only daughter of Aerys II one of the previous kings, sat next to him in his car jabbering incesently about nothing. She was young, and tiny compared to Drogo...then again, just about everyone was smaller than him. Dany was 18 years old and pale, everything was pale. Her skin, her white hair, even her light purple eyes. And in her youth, he felt no connection to her. However, he was required to spend at least a little bit of time with her. Her older brother on the other hand, Viserys, was just downright unpleasent. Where the girl talked constanly, he had not said a word since entering the car. He simply glared out the window, at his sister, or at the Khal. Looking over at Daenerys, he noticed a faint purple bruise just hidden under the sleeve of her dress. Grabbing her hand, which startled both siblings. He lifted her sleeve and revealed a bigger bruise in the shape of a hand, the fingers clearly defined.

"What happened?"

"I, um...I fell." She threw a nervous look at her brother.

"Falling would not cause a handprint." Then he turned to Viserys and grabbed his collar, "I have no patients for worms who harm women without provication. You lay a hand on her again, I will break both of them."

"You have no right to meddle in family affairs," his eyes narrowed, "unless you plan on becoming family."

"I have no intention of being part of your lying, coniving family, Targaryen." He turned back to the girl who sat huddled in the corner of her seat. "If he hurts you again, find a way to get word to me or my men. This sorry excuse for a man will not harm you again."

"You, sir, have woken the dragon!" Viserys made as if to hit Drogo, only to have his hand caught in a tight fist. He sqealed in pain, though Drogo was barely holding him. In one swift move, he moved his fist forward to hit Viserys in the face a few times. None of the blows would leave a mark, but the way the older Targaryen child acted, one would think he had been bludgoned nearly to death.

"You are no dragon. You are a worm. Come, young one, a nice warm meal in this dismal weather might do both of us good." Despite not having any romantic feelings toward Dany, she was still a child, one who needed someone to protect her from her ass of a brother. Opening the door, he slid out into the mass of people trying to get a look of the mysterious bohimouth. Drogo held a hand out to the small woman to help her out. With her on his arm, the press launched into a whole new mess of questions, wondering if this was his pick for a wife, or if they were just a fling.

Over the herd of people, there was a flash of red hair. It was small movement, just enough to catch his attention. Down the street, he saw it again, a woman glancing their way with a furrowed brow. She stared for less then 30 seconds before it seemed as if she suddenly remembered something and hurried on her way. Something about the girl gave him pause. Tugging on his companion's arm, he followed the other woman to a small restaurant. The sign had just been changed to open, so they quickly ducked inside.

"May I ask what we're doing here?" Daenerys asked timidly.

"Small place, most paparazzi wouldn't think that people like us wouldn't go to a place like this."

"I saw that look, when we got out of the car. Did you see someone you know?"

"I don't know anyone here," he said as the hostess sat them in the farthest table from the door.

"Then what was it?"

"I don't know."

They waited a few moments when the waitress came up to them with the menus. "Good morning, guys. My name's Serephina, I'll be you're server today. Can I get your drink orders?" Dany ordered a water with lemon, and when Drogo looked up to ask, he noticed that she was the same girl who had walked right past the mass of people. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she was no longer covered up in layers of coats and scarves. "Sir?"

"Drogo?" Dany whispered, touching his arm.

Shaking his head, he sat up straighter and looked at the menu. "Uh, coffee, please."

"Would you like any cream or sugar?"

"Both, on the side."

"Sure thing. I'll go get that and I'll give you a few minutes to look over the menus." With that, she was gone.

"That was her wasn't it?" Daenerys tried to hide a smirk.

"Pardon?"

"That's the girl you saw when we were accosted by the press. The one that made you get that look."

He looked at her couriously. "You seem to notice much for one so young."

She shrugged. "Viserys thinks I'm a stupid little girl, one without the ability to know anything."

"He is obviously wrong."

"I don't mind that you don't like me. I mean, you are interesting, but I'm not quite ready to get married. Not when I'm just starting college. And, besides, I son't really like you like that anyway." Glancing up from her menu, she smiled as the waitress came to set their drinks down.

"Y'all had a chance to decide yet?" They were just about to answer when there was a rukus outside. One of the paparazzo had found them, which made all of them swarm. The girl known as Serephina took off to push the cameras back out the door. "Go on, you vultures. Who ever you're trying to get to, leave 'em alone and go away. This is a private establishment. Out!" The last cameraman that left got a harsh shove and landed on the sidewalk. "Christ, those people." She shook her head as she moved back towards the table. "Sorry about that, folks. I can't stand people like that. So, where were we?" Serephina smiled and took her notepad out.

At the end of the meal, Drogo asked to see the manager before they finished. He could see the slight look of panic in her eyes as she nodded and went to find the man. He came up to the table, imidiately knowing who was sitting there, and was visibly nervous.

"How can I help you, sir?" That was all Serephina heard from her spot at another table, whose orders she got and went to the kitchen to give them the ticket. There was a hand on her shoulder caused her to jump. "Christ, Manny, you scared me."

"Table six wanted me to give you this." He handed her the reciept book. Taking it, she opened it to find a crisp $100 note in it. She looked up at her manager in shock.

"What is this?"

"Didn't you know who that was?"

"Um...no. If they were some kind of famous person, I don't really watch T.V. or read magazines."

"Sera, you just served two of the most famous people in the world. Daenerys Targeryen and Khal Drogo." Again, shock.

"Shit. Linley's gonna freak." Serephina ran out to thank the couple at her table...only to find them gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two~ Finding My Soul**_

 _ **AN:Alrighty, so, for those of you who I have not yet talked to, I am basing**_ **my** _ **Drogo on a mixture of the actual character from the show, and the actor Jason Mamoa. We already know that Drogo can be a sweetheart, so this should be interesting :)**_

"There is no way!" Linley nearly screamed when Serephina told her what had happened that morning. "There is no way in hell you served Khal Drogo _and_ Daenerys Targeryen without knowing. I refuse believe it. You may be media illiterate, but I know you don't live under a rock."

"I don't pay attention to that kind of stuff."

"Obviously. Good lord, woman. Are you crazy? You didn't even try to slip him your number."

"Of course I didn't. I thought they were a couple. I figured she was his girlfriend or wife, so I didn't mess with them. I don't care, quite honestly."

"How can you not care?! He's dreamy, and he's trying to find a blushing bride! Come on, you can not tell me you don't think he's hot."

"He is handsome, sure. But I very much doubt that he's my type, or that I'm his."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot that your type is jerks that you think you can fix, and then end up leaving or getting your heart broken because you are too stupid to realize that you can't change a man. Or, the dorks that don't stand up to you, the ones that just sit there and come to your beck and call and you get tired of them."

"I haven't dated since high school. For a reason. Guys are stupid, and I personally don't really care to 'fall in love'. It's just a hack."

 _"Dear Drogo, you must find someone. If you don't, you'll just have to settle for the Targeryen girl."_ The Dosh Kaleen sat in their counsil room with a giant screen facing them. Drogo was in his room, a computer sitting in front of him on the desk.

 _"There may be someone."_

 _"Who?"_ his mother, Marhya leaned forward.

 _"Just a girl I met yesterday. I do not know her, but there is something odd about her."_

 _"Odd is good. Odd means you might stay interested."_

 _"Perhaps."_

 _"Will you see her again?"_

 _"I am going to try."_

 _ **Two Days Later...**_

Serephina was behind the restaurant, on break, texting her crazy roommate.

 _L-He hasnt shown up yet?_

 _S-No, u dork. He prbly wont. Not that I care, but he was kinda occupied the other day._

 _L-Ur a dork. U said he stopped and stared at u before u went into work, then ended up in he same place. U really think thats a coincidence?_

 _S-No, but I dont think hes interested. Leave me alone now, I gotta go back in._

 _L-Fine. Save me something. I be coming in after my shift._

 _S-Watever._

Taking a moment to sip her water and nibble on a granola bar, she shook her head at her friends antics. She never did understand her obsession with media stars. They were regular people. Granted, some were rich, or royalty, but still. It couldn't be all that fun living in the spotlight your whole life, no privacy, no chance to actually date anyone without knowing they were probably just in it for the fame or the money. She had just turned to open the door when Manny swung it open and nearly hit her.

"Whoa, sorry, Sera. Hey, you've got a table."

"Jenny could have taken care of it, she needs the tips more than I do."

"Yeah, well, dude asked for you specifically."

"That's weird. Alright, gimme a sec." She put her water bottle behind the counter and took off her jacket. "Which table?"

"Six."

"Kay." Grabbing her book, she wove through the tables. "Hello, sir, my name's Serephina, I'll be your server to...day..." the guy at the table lifted his capped head to reveil the face of the supposed Khal Drogo. "Hi."

" _M'athchomaroon*._ " He lifted up his glass.

"Um, thank you for the tip the other day."

"My pleasure. You were an excelent waitress. It was my way of thanking you for keeping the press away from my companion and myself."

"It was no problem, I just figured whoever they were after came in here bacause they didn't want to be bothered. I don't like cameras very much."

"Why is that?"

"I...just don't, I suppose." She shrugged. "So, would you like to order?"

" _Sek_ , yes. If I could get the Special, please." The last word was almost as an afterthought, as if he was not used to saying the word _please_.

"Of course. I'll get your refill while I'm in the back." Running to the back, she pulled out her phone and quickly texted her friend. _He came back, hes in the restaurant._

 _L-Are you freakin kidding me?!_

 _S-No, I'm not. Manny said he asked for me. This is weird._

 _L-It's awesome._

 _S-No, It's strange. He was apparently impressed at how I threw out the reporters. I have to go._

Taking his now full cup back to the table, she noticed that he seemed to have been waiting for her to come back out. Serephina set the glass down. "Cook said it'd be just a couple minutes."

"Thank you. Will you sit?" He gestured to the seat in front of him.

"Uh...I...can't. I'm sorry, but I jsut got off my break and I'm working, so..." she gestured towards the kitchen. Hurrying to pick up his food, and when she came back, she saw Manny talking to the Khal. "Shit," she whispered to herself. "Your food, Mr..."

"Drogo. Surly you've heard of him?" Manny asked.

"Heard of him, didn't really know what he looked like when we were aquainted the other day. I don't know his whole name."

"Woman, do you live under a rock?" she snorted.

"No, my roommate makes it impossible for that."

"Sit. We're slow today, and Jenny's still here." He took the plate from her and set it down in front of the Khal. Then he leaned in and whispered to her, "He seems kinda interested."

"Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes and sat down. "So...why do you want to talk to me?"

"You are strange."

"How so?"

"Just as you said to your employer, you did not know who I was, nor my companion from the other day. When I saw you, you only looked at us for a few seconds before hurrying on your way. Most people, even if they don't know us on sight, still swarm when they see the crowd and cameras. Why did you not?"

"Because I was late for work and wasn't really interested. I figured that whoever you were, it didn't concern me."

"Would you talk to anyone like you talk to me?"

She hesitated, "Yyyyes? I was raised that everyone is important in some way. I treat you with the same respect I treat my boss, my friends, my family. It frankly doesn't matter to me if you are famous, I figure if I ever had a chance to speak with someone of high status, that they would want that. Because if they're talking to me, then they aren't expecting to be formal, because there is no way that I'd ever be anywhere like that." Shrugging, she looked down at the napkin and started folding it. "I never really cared to be in a high place."

"You don't care for the people who run the world?"

"Rich people don't run the world. The lower class doesn. We are the ones that make or break the economy."

"I see. You have an interesting veiw of the world. Who is this friend you keep mentioning?"

"My roommate, Linley. She's obsessed with anything to do with the media or...you for that matter. I have no peace, because she talks constantly, unless she's asleep. I mostly just tune her out, I've gotten pretty good at it. But she's insistant." Serephina gave a small smile. "I love her to death, and she drives me crazy."

"I see. And yet you still know nothing about me?"

Again, she shrugged, "No reason to need to know. Some people have a need to know everything about people that otherwise shouldn't be bothered except that they are famous for something. I'm not saying anything about you, I just...didn't care."

"You are strange, indeed." He rested his elbows on the table and placed his fists against his lips. "May I speak with you again?"

"Pardon me?"

"I do not have many people who will speak with me so freely, only my mother would say similar things. You intrigue me. I would like to meet again, preferably when you did not have to get up and work in a few moments."

She just stared at him in awe. "I don't see, but sure, I guess."

"Good. I would have your contact number now."

An eyebrow shot up. "I thought you would have gotten it from Manny."

"Your employer has informed me that that is illegal in this country. He told me that if I wished to have your private information, I would have to ask you directly."

Serephina chuckled. "You could ask me nicely."

Again, he seemed surprised by her answer. "May I, _please_ , have a way to contact with you?"

"There, that wasn't so hard." Grabbing up the napkin again, she wrote down her cell phone number and her full name. "Just in case you want your people to do a background check on me. If you seem to think you still want to talk to me, you can _inform_ me when you want to do so. I only have one request."

"What would that be?"

"Please, don't end up being a creep. Now, if there's nothing else you need, just let me know, I have other tables to attend to." And she was gone again.

Interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three~First...**_

It hadn't been more than a few days after he left the restaurant, before Serephina's phone chriped at her. Upon looking at it, an unknown number blinked on the screen. Almost immediately, she knew who it was supposed to be. She hit the little freen button and help the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, am I wanting to speak with Serephina Proster."

A small smile graced her lips as she walked home. "This is she."

"Miss Serephina, how was the work day for you?"

"Um, it was fine, thank you. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, you told me when you would be away from your job, which is when I could contact you."

"I did. And you have. So, what did you need to contact me for?"

"My advisors have recommended that I call you as soon as possible to make arrangments for..."

"For?"

"I do not know the word. A social engagment between two people when there is a mutual interest."

"A date. It's called a date."

"Yes, a date."

"Ok, so...why are your _advisors_ telling you to call me for a date?"

"I would like to take you out for an evening meal. If you would find that agreable." She could hear the hint of hesitance in his voice. "I understand this is how one gets to know another in your society."

"It is...I think it would be nice to go out for once."

"Wonderful. Now, I am sure you still have to work on many days, so, if you will give me a day and time when you do not."

"The only day I have off this week is Saturday, two days from now."

"Very good. I will come by your home 7 o'clock on Saturday evening."

"Sounds good. Um...So, is there anything I should wear?"

"I do not understand. Do you often make practice of going on a date nude?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant, should I dress casually, or nice, or formal?"

"A dress will suffice. We shall not go anywhere you would not go in your currant financial station. I shall see you on Saturday. _Arrekoon ahhaz*._ " Then he just hung up.

Surprised, Serephina stared at her phone for a few moments. By the time they had finished speaking, she was standing at her apartment door. "What the hell?" As if waiting for a cue, the door sprung open to reveil Linley with a huge grin on her face.

"Did he call?"

"How did you-"

"Oh, nevermind! Did he call?"

"Yes, but-"

Linley cut her off with a sqeal. She grabbed her friend's hand and yanked her through the door. "You have to tell me everything. Did he ask you out? Where are you guys going? Did he tell you what you should wear? Do you even own anything to wear on a date? Nevermind a date with Khal Drogo, but in general? Do you have any make-up? Because if not, I have a _ton_ that we can use to make you sparkle like a diamond. What are we gonna do with your hair-"

"Linley!"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"One question at a time. My head is still spinning that he came back to the diner the other day."

"Did he ask you out?"

"Yes.

Another screach nearly made her ears bleed. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know. He just said that I should wear a dress. He didn't specify what kind, but he did say that it wouldn't be anywhere I wouldn't normally go."

Her friend's face turned down into a frown. "Well, that narrows it down. The only places you go is work and the market."

"I think he meant we wouldn't go somewhere I can't afford to go."

"Oh, well that simplifies things. When are you guys going out?"

"Saturday."

"EEEK! Come on, let's go raid your closet."

And that began the quest to find the perfect outfit for Serephina's first date. It started with Linley rummaging through her closet for skirts and dresses, then throwing things all over the room as she discarded those she didn't think would make the cut. It took nearly an hour of shifting through the few dresses that Serephina owned, having her try them on, and walk back and forth across the room. Finally, _finally_ , the tiny blonde held up a dark green dress.

"This one. This is the only one that will even remotely cut it for the Khal." Serephina rolled her eyes. It was her favorite dress, not that she had many reasons to wear it. It was a deep v-neck with sheer sleeves and criss-crossed straps over her upper back and shoulders. Knee length in the front and at mid-calf in the back, it had a soft shine to it and was like water over the skin. "You are _so_ letting me do your hair and make-up."

"Only my hair. You are not allowed anywhere near my face with that rainbow crap you use."

"You are _such_ a party pooper."

"You've said that."

"Well, it's true. What Drogo sees in you, I don't understand."

"Maybe he likes party poopers. Maybe he needs someone to mellow him out a bit. That would explain why he doesn't want a Dothraki woman."

Her friend contemplaited that comment for a moment. "Maybe. I don't know. I mean, what's the point of a wife if you don't plan on partying a little bit," she bit her lip and winked suggestivly.

"That's gross. And who said anything about wives? I didn't say anything about a wife. he's probably just putting on a show for the press. Go out with the commoner, string her along, then go with a rich girl anyway."

"Oh, stop. I think he really likes you."

"I've met him twice, talked to him three times. He doesn't know me enough to like me."

"You're not that complex, darling. You are a very simple person, very easy to figure out." She sat her friend down in front of her vanity and started messing around with Serephina's unruly locks. "Any guy with half a brain and enough of an attention span could tell what you like."

"And what would that be, O Wise One?"

"You like anyone that will give you attention. That's why all your boyfriends are either loosers or assholes."

"Can we not talk about that stuff right now? I have no desire to remember the past."

"Right, sorry, sweety."

 **Saturday**

7 p.m. rolled around faster than she would have liked, before she was even finished putting on her lipstick. She had literally just finished the light layer of nude lipstick and another quick spritz of hairspray to keep up her newly framed curls, when she heard a loud knock on the front door.

"Shit," she muttered. Sera stumbled over to her closet to grab her shoes and try to quickly stuff her feet into them. "Shit, shit, shit, shit."

"Oh, Sere-phiii-naaa," Linley sang from the living room. "You have a visitor."

"I know, gimme a damn second, woman!" Her feet where not cooperating with her. "Shit." She finally managed to get upright and composed. With a breath, she grabbed her purse and opened the door.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 ***-Until then.**


End file.
